


Fac7

by StorkLord



Category: Fac7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Gen, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorkLord/pseuds/StorkLord
Summary: The world relies heavily on rapid technology advancements.The human race is sterile, and Struggling to keep up with time.No man, woman, or otherwise live without biotech mechanics wound into them.Grown unnaturally within buried provision, children and teens are split into factions and forced to evolve and rewired until deemed fit enough to keep the world turning mechanically.Faction 7 is getting fed up.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

>Entry 447

 

> _ Aiden.1  _
> 
> _I’m starting to get tired of swimming._
> 
> _Seriously, ungodly, sick of it._
> 
> _i'm learning how to tell time again. Eight hours today._
> 
> _I know this because i was given fluids rather than normal food. Again._
> 
> _Do you guys even read these things? It's not like you have eyes. It's not like you think. You just SCAN-BEEP-FLASH like someone here actually cares._
> 
> _Actually, every time i write about something i hate, you make it worse. So maybe i'll just stop writing about that stuff._
> 
> _~~Haha.~~ I love swimming and robot sounds. Keep it up!_

* * *

 

 

 "Four hundred and forty seven. Do you hear me?!” He's shoving the keypad back through the tiny square hole in the wall when a hand lands heavy on the back of his swivel chair. Turning him around in one quick motion.

“Aiden!” It was Gore. A tall, well built guy with frizzy blond hair. He’s got the hood of his jacket pulled up over his head, although there’s no need for that in the room. It’s a bit annoying. “You promised you’d let me read that one!”

Blinking away his surprise, Aiden lets out a breath of an “oh” as he glances back to the now covered slot and brings his hands up to rub his face. His body aches. “I’m sorry. I will help you the next time i write one, or hey, i’ll show you your own when it’s your turn.”

Gore’s eyes grow wide as he puts the thoughts together. They’re wet and green like sea foam. It makes Aiden’s stomach do back flips.

“You promise?” He asks breathlessly, drawing the attention from the other boys on the opposite side of the dim room.

“Yeah, of course.” Aiden confirms with a nod, the smile etching into his face immediately shaken off when another roommate interjected.

“What’s that, promise sixty seven or whatever?”

 It's Benjamin. A boy with graying black hair and a scrawny figure. His face splattered with freckles and decorated with red triangles under his eyes. They match the triangles on Gore’s nose. Magic marker. He’s been colouring on everyone’s faces while they sleep ever since they woke up. He was the first. he took advantage of it.

"you keep promising this poor guy you're going to teach him how to read, and you fuck him over every time!" he exclaims, slapping a hand on Gore's back as he approaches. Gore gives a small jump of surprise.

Luckily Daniel, the final roommate, makes no move to follow. he is the calmest one grouped into them. at best. he stays put on his bunk, and watches. carefully tying his long red hair back out of his face.

"I mean no harm, of course." Aiden defends, gently swaying his chair as he stares up at the boys in front of him. Gore towering. Benjamin nearly eye level to himself. "It slips my mind. I do spend the majority of the day against my limits. Don't hold that against me, Benjamin."

Benjamin offers but a grimace as Gore nods in understanding. A brutal scoff clawing through his throat as he jerks his head to face another direction.

"There's no way you're actually being pushed that long. Everyone knows you're the weakest one here." He seethes. With that scowl staining his face, It's hard to read him.

"That's why they're doing it. They're prepping us to leave." Aiden picks at his nails. They're clean, but lacking their own strength from water damage. He's surprised he still has them.

The mention of leaving catches Daniel by surprise. His eyes snap up immediately, quickly locking Aiden's blank gaze.

"You know too?" he asks barely above a whisper, leaning awfully close to the edge of his weighing mattress. " _how_ do you know?"

Aiden blinks at him comically, offering a gentle smile. "Someone from faction nine told me. I didn't catch his name, but his father works here."

Gore stares in disbelief, and Benjamin throws his hands up in anger. He disbands and climbs back to his bunk above Daniel's. He doesn't seem to share their mutual patience. Moments pass and he's out like a light. First to fall, first to rise.

"How did you find another faction?" Gore asks, looking more sick than enamored. "You go straight to testing, don't you?"

"Well." Giving a little spin in his chair, Aiden tries to carefully stitch his wording. "I do go straight to testing. there was a partial power surge during maintenance this morning. Instead of waiting on Techs to escort me I went by myself. I bumped into the guy."

Daniel opens and closes his mouth repeatedly. Eyebrows knitting and worrying themselves. Trying to find the words or emotions that could convey his processing. Tiny red lights flickering behind his retina expose him.

"I can take you there." Aiden lowers his voice significantly, watching the way Gore and Daniel's bodies snapped to stock stiffness. The flickering in their eyes syncing immediately in fearful disdain.

"Tonight."

 


	2. 40°

> Quad-4 Maintenance

> 12:00:00 AM

> 00:00:10

> July 9, 2080

> 40° F

* * *

 

Pacing alone in the overgrown courtyard, the boy hugs his arms tight against his body. The chill from the air digging deep into his skin, and freezing up the metal beneath. He should not be alone. But he is restlessly waiting for his faithful companion.

Another boy, with stringy black hair and a bulky, towering form that frightened many others from his faction. Power is down and security is non functional. This is the time of night, once a month, the boy is able to slip solemnly from the confines of his shared room with no questions.

Sadly, no questions.

The LEDs behind his eyes flash a red flag of panic as a door against the back wall of the facility shoves the thick brush aside. Slowly, he lowers to a crouch and covers his eyes partially. leaving little space for his vision. He can see a red glare in the dark. the sky is too clouded to allow any light to peek through. I

t's like this every night. it's hard to breathe, and hard to see. that must be why they aren't allowed outside.

"Hey, Tick," he speaks up from his false hiding spot, his voice cracking under the stress. "Where's the gates? I couldn't find them by myself." he whispered. trying to laugh off his fear.

Despite his shaky attempt at trying to lift the panicky mood of his current situation, the dark form does not respond. It doesn’t even move- aside from the slow closing of the heavy door. To prevent alerting anyone inside that may pose a threat? The boy hopes for this much.

“Donovan.” A computerized voice spits at the boy, causing his eyes to flash as rapidly as his heart began pumping. He could hear it.

“You did not arrive for TRANSITION at 5:30AM on JULY 8, 2080.”

Donovan scrambled to his feet, causing steel soles to scratch against the solid, dry ground under him.

“I’m not going to transition. I'm leaving on my own, just let me go.” he speaks quickly, both unsure and uncaring in regards to the machines processing speed.

As he turns on his heel to make a break for it, a sharp pain strikes him at the base of his spine. Shooting up through it and down his legs. He stands frozen in a run stance as his feet start to burn up, eyes bouncing around rapid with agony. He catches sight of his soles burning bright red, darkening as it climbed his legs. He can’t piece together his thoughts. Words dying into agonizing screams on his lips.

The left side of his face blooms with heat, the feeling of fluids developing and beginning to gush from near eye. He coudn’t tell if it were sweat or tears. But it was hot. It was pouring. It faded into a violent tingling, and cool limbs slipping around his body. 


End file.
